Being Normal is Overrated
by Cara-Lee
Summary: Being Normal is Overrated or Why Can't Life Be Normal? A girl named Gwen and her family find out that sometimes mythical creatures are closer then they appear, and how to live with them. Rated T just in case, 1st person, hopefully in the right section.
1. Chapter 1 Who are you?

_**Preface**_

Do you believe in fairies? Vampires? Werewolves? Magic? Myths? Legends? Do you think that they are or at one point were real? I do, always have. I know most people find that weird or stupid but how can you say that if you don't really know about them? My sister was like that thought I was stupid for believing in that kind of stuff at least until we were throw into it at full force, we discovered that the magic, myths, and legends in the world all exist; side by side with us and whether or not we believe in them they believe in us and are waiting to see what we'll do when they decide show themselves to us. I'll never regret finding out about that world because it let me meet some of the best friends I've ever had.

_**Ch1 Who are you?**_

"Petey get back here!" I shouted after the black lab/retriever mix as he bounded over the snow.

"Gwen would you please get that mutt so we can go in? I HATE THIS COLD!" a girl with short copper red hair shouted at me as a gust kicked up blowing her hair around her face with a few falling snowflakes making her shiver and jump up and down to get warm, "Gah!" I tried not to smile it made sense that she wasn't used to the cold after all we were from a desert, the fact she was quite heavily bundled in heavy winter clothes while I was wearing only a jacket, T-shirt, and jeans with snow boots made me want to laugh.

Just proves how different we are, I thought as I shouted back "Ok Lily just give me a minute to catch him."

"You call me that again and I'll rip you a new one sis," she glared at me with her hazel eyes and I knew she meant it.

"Ok, ok," I said waving a hand at her so she knew she heard me as I went over a snow bank to find Petey.

He was rolling around in the snow happy as could be, surprising for an almost ten year old dog but that's how he was no matter his age he was still a puppy. "Petey, here boy," I called patting my legs to get his attention; he sat up ears alert and ran over to me almost knocking me over as he jumped on me. "Oof! You're heavy Petey," I said or tried to say as he licked me and I put him back on the ground, out of the corner of my eye I noticed someone standing near us and it seemed Petey was looking at whoever it was not sure if he liked him or not. I looked over to see a guy about my age, I was guessing, with a long dark blue jacket on that seemed a bit light for this weather not that I could talk with the one I was wearing, and long black hair that even in the wind looked wavy to me turned sideways talking to someone I couldn't see, whoever it was he was talking to he seemed displeased about something they were saying.

Before I could think anything else I heard "Gwendolyn and Lilith McCreary get in here now I don't want you out there when it's going to snow hard!" It was our Aunt Barbara I could tell from her voice, it was one of an older woman almost like a sweet old granny type of voice but still had the power of someone that you knew meant business and if you didn't listen, she'd make you.

"Coming!" Lilith shouted happily and I heard her feet crunch as she ran to the house.

"Gwendolyn?"

"I'm coming I found Petey!" I took hold of his collar, not that I needed to but just to be safe, you never know when he'd find something to run after. We walked as slowly as he'd let me, since he somewhat dragged me back to the house when we got there we were greeted by my Aunt.

"There you two are! I was getting worried the weatherman said it might be a blizzard tonight so you get in here, Petey go to the garage." My Aunt pointed and he went, knowing better then to try and go inside, she was an older woman with white bobbed hair a round face and blue eyes she was wearing a heavy sweater and long skirt that made her look rather grandma-ish. "Now where's that brother of yours?"

"I'm not sure he was out with us a minute ago," I scanned the street to try and find him.

"Here I am!" a slightly deep voice called

"Michael! Where have you been?" Aunt Barbara asked in her worried but still slightly angry voice.

"I was looking for Petey and got lost," he said running up the steps his straight hair blowing behind him, his bluish green eyes showing an apologetic look to her.

"Well as long as you're safe that's what counts now come inside before the storm get worse," she said turning and heading inside I could here the tea kettle whistle which meant she had hot chocolate ready to go with dinner.

"Better do as she says," Michael said brushing some of his shoulder length hair back making it catch the light so the redness in his hair matched the red in the sunset, he threw a look behind him before going in.

Out of curiosity I looked over where it seemed Michael had at first I only saw a shape darting behind a tree then as I was turning back I noticed something else, a boy, the same one I'd seen before, standing across the street staring at the house. He had that long black hair and long dark blue jacket on with black pants and shoes, he looked like he might be of Native American descent but I couldn't be sure without asking, he was also rather pale. I was surprised to discover that even though he was as far away as he was I could tell his eyes were a light pale blue color which seemed to contrast his dark hair; I didn't like to admit it but he was also very handsome and most likely pretty popular too, the kind of guy that probably wouldn't have given me the time of day at home. Maybe he's a friend of Michael's or he could be lost. He looks cold either way. Well no harm in being polite. I decided to wave since he was still staring at the house, perhaps trying to see the number on it. As soon as I did he turned on his heels and started down the street not even acknowledging my actions. Maybe there is, oh well.

I shrugged rather used to it and went inside, pulling off my jacket and sliding out of my boots. It was a nice old house, two stories, decorated with lots of random things my Aunt liked, many were dog related. There was a small hallway with a mirror and pictures leading from the front door to the living room which almost looked like a grandmother's living room, a floral couch with knitted covers on it and old turn dial TV, a rotary phone, and a shelving unit of knick-knacks you couldn't touch. To the right was the stairs to the second floor where the bedrooms were and to the left was the kitchen, decorated with chickens and dogs on the walls. I noticed myself in the mirror as I passed and sighed, now knowing I must have looked nuts waving to that guy, my hair was a mess going every which way even clinging to my glasses.

Looking at me you'd wonder how I was related to my brother and sister, they were both very attractive while I was mediocre looking at best, their hair was straight and a copper red color to their shoulders while mine went to the middles of my back and was a light ash brown with waves and curls that didn't always agree on which way they wanted to go but still nice in it's own way, it was one of the few things I liked about myself, my sisters eyes were hazel, my brothers a bluish green, mine were just green, I had a beauty mark/mole, was the only one that wore glasses, and I almost beat my brother in height being only about and inch or two shorter then his 6 feet. I was also, as my sister liked to put it, 'built like a brick house' which, while it might have been good for a boy, wasn't so good for a teenage girl trying to fit in not that I minded much.

I had wider shoulders then the normal girls at school so I was rather top heavy, and if I was an apple shape my sister had to be a pear, she had smaller shoulders then me but she had the bottom and outgoing personality I lacked, being someone who liked to read a lot I was branded a weirdo and geek so I was hardly talked to or if I was nine out of ten times it was an insult though not many people tried to really mess with me, being tall and built big along with martial arts knowledge does come in handy. Another way we were different was my siblings were rather pale while I, though a bit pale also, had a farmers tan and freckles. Thinking about the differences as I fixed my hair made me think of that boy again there really weren't guys like that at home, though I suppose there were somewhere it was Vegas after all.

The types of people there were many and diverse so even though I might not have seen someone like him before didn't mean there wasn't someone like him there, if you ever visit Vegas you'll know what I mean especially if you head to the casinos. We were visiting our Aunt in Pennsylvania for the Easter holiday, luckily the random snow storm didn't turn into a huge blizzard so we weren't stuck longer then our tickets said. I wouldn't have minded staying, liking the cold, but Lilith might have gone crazy she missed the sun and heat of Vegas something I could live without. The five or so hour flight back went rather quick, it helps when you bring books and a CD player with you, as soon as we stepped out into the McCarren airport I knew we were back feeling very dry and warmer then it had been in PA. "Yes we're back!" Lilith almost shouted happy to take off the heavy winter coat to reveal another jacket underneath, I shook my head tying my jacket around my waist I hardly needed it here.

"Alright let's find the family," Michael said grabbing our hands, after an incident with Lilith and me when we were little he didn't trust us not to wander off and get lost, never mind almost 12 years had passed and we knew our way around much better now.

As we got our baggage I saw a sign saying 'Yo Antonakos'! Over here!' I tapped Lilith and Michael on the shoulder and pointed she laughed while he shook his head and sighed as we walked over. "Geez Jacob, can't you think of something better to write on that thing?" Michael asked as we approached a guy that looked a few years older then us wearing a green t-shirt, ripped up jeans, converse, and a shark tooth necklace he had short curly, dirty blonde hair and brown eyes the color of good chocolate.

He smiled and replied "Hey it got your attention right?"

"Yeah but being a bit more grown up about it wouldn't hurt," Lilith said taking the sign, folding it, and then hid it under her arm.

"Old habits die hard," Jacob said still smiling "so how was your trip?"

"It was great, very pretty there," I said slinging one of my bags over my shoulder "How were you guys?"

"Ok I suppose Andraya has been driving me nuts. She thinks I understand this girl stuff but I don't get it! I don't care about clothes and boys and that stuff!" He said shaking his head looking completely exhausted, "Please tell me you'll see her soon and hang out with her Lilith if you don't I'll go crazy listening to her one more day."

She smiled and said in a sing-song voice, "That's not a good way to get me to help."

Jacob groaned at what she said while she laughed as we walked to the car and threw our bags in the trunk, Jacob leaned over at me and whispered "Danica's been asking about you she's all sad her favorite babysitter isn't around." I almost wanted to punch him but I knew how Danica was so I couldn't really fault him for saying it, he hurried and took the wheel with Michael in the passenger seat. Lilith and I sat in the back with me behind Jacob so she couldn't pester him too badly as we drove, no need to get in a crash so soon. We went up towards French Man's mountain well away from the Strip where the casinos were; very few people seem to realize we don't all live in them.

We drove up to a good sized two story house with a wall/gate, partly hidden by tree branches, which had a new yet older feel to it like something that belonged out in the mountains where trees just grew naturally without having to plant them. It had a cream stone stacked exterior with stucco finish and smooth exterior wooden beams grass, plants, and trees lined the driveway and could be seen growing from the backyard looking like professionally designed landscaping. Waiting by a solid mahogany door inset with beveled glass was a metal welcome sign saying "The Funke's welcome you." and a man and woman who looked in their late twenties or early thirties, they were dressed rather casual the man was wearing slacks with a polo shirt and had long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes and the woman was wearing a light purple dress and had short curly blonde hair with brown eyes, they both wore a big warm smile.

"Hello there dears how was your trip?" the man asked with a slight German accent.

Before any of us had a chance to speak a rather shrill shriek was heard followed by "LILITH! GWEN" A girl about eighteen with long wavy bright pink hair, golden looking eyes, a pink dress and heels, ran out and hugged Lilith and I.

"Annie! How you been?" I asked her.

"I've been alright," she responded letting go of us, "Been bored out of my mind without someone to talk to though."

"I know what you mean," Lilith said handing Andraya one of her bags and starting to complain about the cold and snow in PA as they walked into the house.

"I guess we know what she thought of the trip," the woman said with a smile and shake of the head. "What about you two?"

"It was alright I guess," Michael said gathering up his bags.

"I loved it, the snow was great and Aunt Barbara is doing well," I said picking up mine.

"Glad to hear it," the man said picking up the last bag.

"It's alright I can get that you don't need to Mr. Funke," Michael said trying to see if he had anymore hands to take it.

"Its fine Michael and I told you, you can just call me Rick since 'dad' is probably still to strange." Michael's face showed some discomfort so I patted him on the shoulder to let him know it was alright as we started to walk silently inside when a deep, loud woof was heard.

"Bear!" I shouted happily as a huge Akita that almost looked like a bear hopped toward me, he had to hop since he only had 3 legs but he didn't seem to mind at all. I would have gone down to him but he decided to come up, jumping on me and putting his front paw on my shoulder covering me with licks.

"I guess he missed you too Gwen," Michael said with a chuckle giving Bear a pat.

"Hello you big puppy, how have you been?" I asked moving my head trying to look at him, which was hard to do now since he was almost a foot taller then me like this. He let out another deep woof as I dropped his leg down so I could walk, Bear walked in beside us like he always did tail wagging.

The inside was very large and open it still had the slightly older feel to it that the outside had but still warm and inviting, a vaulted ceiling with elegant pictures on the white walls there was a winding staircase to the second floor near the middle of the room with solid oak hardwood flooring, a chandelier hung underneath it but you almost wouldn't call it a chandelier from the way it looked it twisted and curved out from it's center like an upside down flower or something alive. The banister on the stairs was a detailed oak banister with wrought iron pickets and rather simple compared to the rest of the room, the large windows let in a fair amount of light which made the place rather bright and cheerful.

"Do you too need some help unpacking?" Rick asked us since Lilith had already disappeared into her room.

"Thank you but we should be alright by ourselves," I said walking up the stairs after Michael, Bear following as best he could.

"Dinner will be in about two hours hope you're hungry," the woman said looking at Bear strangely.

"Ok thank you Mrs. Funke," Michael said heading into his room, the first door on the left.

"Elinor dear," she called back causing Michael to let out a slight groan as he closed the door.

I went down the hall a bit to the second door on the right where my room was Bear plopped down outside my door after I went in, he was a great bodyguard. Looking at it you'd wonder if I really was eighteen I still had a lot of things I treasured from my childhood around. My walls had posters of my favorite movies and musicals, like _Phantom of the Opera, Labyrinth_, and _Lord of the Rings_, on them and an old handmade pink butterfly I'd had for as long as I remembered. My bed sheets were blue and hidden under a floral quilt I used more to keep my bed looking nice then anything else, I had a desk with books, a computer, and a few stray porcelain figures on it, there was also a green box lined with shiny black taffeta, but you could hardly see it since it was full of books, near my bed for whenever I needed them. I put my bags down and debated unpacking now or checking my e-mail, knowing how long I usually ended up on the computer and the fact jet lag seemed to be getting the better of me I chose to unpack.

I threw my clothes in the hamper, put my toiletries away, and the books and CDs I'd taken back in their rightful place before flopping onto my bed kicking off my shoes. I wasn't looking forward to tomorrow I knew school was still going on while we had been gone, we'd only been back here for about a month before we had left and the big to do was the senior prom coming up, I could do without going myself. I closed my eyes trying to clear my head and not think about it but with Lilith's now blaring loud rap music I found it was very hard to do, I hated rap and ended up covering my head with my pillow and trying to hum a song I liked to drown it out.

"The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began. Now far ahead the Road has gone, and I must follow, if I can, pursuing it with weary feet, until it joins some larger way where many paths and errands meet. And whither then? I cannot say."

When I opened my eyes I saw by my clock radio it was four in the morning, I guess I feel asleep_._ I stretched while I listened to _Stevie Wonder's Superstitious_ playing on it, then heard something you didn't hear often Bear was growling. "Bear?" I whispered getting out of bed and walking over as quietly as I could, "What's wrong boy?" I opened my door gently so I didn't scare him but he wasn't there. I looked around for him, "Bear?" I head another growl and saw him at the top of the stairs looking over the rail. I walked up behind him, "What is it I asked gently putting my hand on his head he looked back at me and whimpered a little before looking back. I looked over the rail be saw nothing but I heard something it sounded like Rick and Elinor talking and another voice I hadn't heard before.

"Come on Heinrich lad or should I be~a calling you Rick now?" A mans voice, obvious Irish accent that much I could tell. "You know you can no keep it here, what will happen if they find out you're keeping it here? They'll be~a commin' for it."

"We know," Elinor's voice "but where else can she go she's my daughter whether you believe it or not."

What on earth? I thought slowly creeping down the stairs, I felt like a child afraid to be caught up after bedtime.

"Please Jerome, try to understand she's been with us so long she's a part of our family now," Rick's voice he always was the one to try and keep the peace.

"Oh honestly, the whole lot of ya," A woman's voice, also had an Irish accent, sounded fed up with how things were going. I was outside the doors to Rick's office, he sometimes met clients in there but never this early and never did the conversations sound like this. "I can understand why they want the lass to stay; they'll find her where ever she goes but have ya at least told the child? Ya haven't have ya? Oh you lot."

"Now you see here Evangeline, how would you feel if Nanci was in this position? You try to tell your child she's a Setterwind and what that entails, no matter what blood is in her it won't change the danger. She's safest here." Elinor sounded like a mother bear protecting her young from some untold danger.

"She's not just a Setterwind she's the Setterwind's Psyche that's why they want her so much." Evangeline's voice got louder and seemed filled with rage over it as if it was obvious and the people she was speaking to were too stupid to grasp it. I heard movement coming toward the door, "Come along Jerome we should leave our counsel isn't welcome here tonight." I could hear her speak just behind the door, feeling I better move quickly I ran and hide behind a large table. The doors opened just as I hid and I saw who the voices belonged to, the man and woman looked about the same age as Rick and Elinor but dressed much fancier wearing a tuxedo and long gown, they looked like they were going to a very formal affair. They had short red hair Evangeline's was curly and she had brown eyes; Jerome had straight hair and green eyes.

So that's Jerome and Evangeline, they have older names, and a Setterwind? Psyche? What's that? Do they mean Annie or Jerin? "Well Heinrich lad I suredly hope that they donna find you anytime soon, keep it hidden as best you can. Though I admit I wonder how the lass looks now, it's been years." Jerome looked like he was trying to remember a far away time Rick pulled out his wallet and showed him a picture, it was a family photo of all of us that much I knew but I wondered who he was pointing at, Jerome nodded "Lovely lass."

"Yes she is," Elinor said as Rick put his wallet back "Come on Jerry I'll walk you and Eva out."

"Don't ya go trying to butter us up Elinor dear I plan on havin' a few more words with you outside," Evangeline said as they all walked out. I wasn't sure what was going on but I figured I'd better leave while I could so I tried to quickly sneak back up to my room when,

"You were listening weren't you?"

I froze hearing Rick's voice why didn't I notice he was still here? I turned around glad to see he didn't look upset and nodded, "Yes I didn't mean to but Bear was upset so I wanted to take a look."

He nodded, "Yes he's been following you," he pointed behind me and sure enough Bear was there I had wondered where he'd gone. "What all did you hear?" Rick asked suddenly serious looking.

I looked down, "Not much something about a Setterwind and Psyche were you talking about Annie or maybe Jerin. I think I heard Jerin call herself that once."

Rick nodded, "I wouldn't be surprised, listen try to forget about it alright no use worrying when you have school tomorrow, well a couple hours now might be more precise." He said with a smile, he walked over and put his hand on my shoulder, "Try to get some more sleep unless you're hungry then try to eat, it's nothing important I'll see you soon alright?" I nodded Rick was in many ways a perfect father figure especially at times like this and other times he was nothing but a big kid.

"Who were they anyway?" I asked as I started back up the stairs not feeling hungry at the moment.

"Evangeline and Jerome Brádaigh. Old friends dear very old friends."

I nodded again heading for my room, I wonder how old. I couldn't get back to sleep at all.


	2. Chapter 2 Mornings aren't always good

_**Ch2 Mornings aren't always good **_

When I checked the clock for the hundredth time I saw it was close enough to time to get up that I decided to forget going back to sleep, my mind had been going hundreds of miles since then and wouldn't stop. Who exactly were they? What was it they were talking about? Who were they talking about? I swore Jerin had mentioned it once, Setterwind, but I couldn't remember when or what she'd said about it; probably just needed to stop thinking about it. Since I hadn't last night as I'd planned to and I had the time now I took a shower trying to forget about what happened luckily there was more then one on the second floor, one for the girls and one for the guys. As I got back into my room to change I heard Michael's voice probably counting the push ups he was doing like normal, then there was Lilith's alarm going off and the complaints that always followed, she was not a morning person few of us were, then my own clock went off playing _Better In Time by Leona Lewis_.

I grabbed my normal kind of outfit a T-shirt with a character I liked on it, today was the mask from _Phantom of the Opera_ and a rose, my favorite dark blue jeans, a pair of ankle boots without a heel, and put it on along with something very important to me; a moonstone pendant that I'd had for as long as I could remember, the stone was a heart shape with a silver vine curving up from the bottom of the right to the top left it was surrounded by a silver design that resembled wings made of smooth swirls curving up toward the stone, I'd forgotten who had given it to me but I remember it was a woman that had given it to me when I was 8 or 9. I put it on and brushed out my hair listening to the music and Lilith grumbling along as she rummaged through her clothes, I finished my hair by putting my natural part in like normal, since it was always there anyway, then putting it in a low pony tail since I heard wind outside and figured it would turn hot. I fixed my bangs or my sort of bangs they were more like locks of hair that went to my cheek but weren't quiet long enough to fit into the ponytail, grabbed my backpack, and headed down stairs to try and find something quick for breakfast since I wasn't much of a breakfast person.

When I got there Jacob was standing with his head on the cabinet most likely asleep, he was even less of a morning person, I walked up and tapped him on the shoulder causing him to jump.

"69!" he shouted looking around then focusing on me, "Geez Gwen don't do that."

"Sorry didn't mean to, have a math test?" I asked looking for a cereal bar somewhere.

"Yeah you guys may get out of it since you haven't been there but I still have it."

He was right of course we'd moved back here a little while ago but we'd left to see our Aunt after maybe a week in school. He sighed and put his head on my shoulder "Why do I have to take math? And why does school have to start now I hate mornings."

I nodded munching on a strawberry bar I'd found and patted his head, "We just have to it's an unwritten rule, look on the Brightside a couple more months and high school will be over." He nodded and sighed head still on my shoulder, I took a step away, he acted like he would fall on his face but didn't.

"Hey! Be nice!" he said with his fake mad face on.

"Sorry," I smiled and looked for a glass to get some water; while my back was turned he punched my butt, "Excuse you?!" I said probably louder then need be as I covered my behind.

"Ah!" Jacob was holding his hand like it was broken, "What is your ass made of? Steel? Bricks? Owie!" He started hoping around like he was in real pain but I could see him smiling. I felt myself turn red and was about to whack him when Bear started barking and hopped toward the front door which opened and let a smaller more normal sized dog in.

"Hi Rajia how are you girl?" I laughed as she and Bear sniffed each other then bounced at each other to play. She was an obvious mix pup pit bull, shar-pei, and something else I'd forgotten her name fit her since she had fur that looked tiger striped, her tail was another unforgettable thing it was bent into a permanent looking question mark.

As the two dogs hopped around and barked playfully at each other a girl entered, she had long brown hair and hazel eyes with thin glasses on, along with jeans, tennis shoes, a well fitting T-shirt and a book bag. "Morning Jerin," I called and waved to her.

"Morning Gwen, how are things?" she asked walking over to us.

"Her butt broke my hand." Jacob groaned as I rolled my eyes. Jerin gave Jacob a funny look as he started to pretend to roll on the floor.

"Is he ok?" She asked in a tone I knew meant she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"He's fine," I said stepping over him to pick my bag back up. "Hopefully he gets up soon or he'll be late for school and his test."

Jacob sat up instantly, "Crap!" He got up as fast as he could and raced to the front door. "Bumblebee and I will see you later!" He shouted grabbing his bag and running out the door. Jerin gave me another look that said 'do I want to know?'

"The name of his bug car." I said simply, he had a yellow beetle that I always thought should be called Herbie but then again Jacob was a Transformers fan.

"We better get going or we might be late too." Jerin said, I nodded in agreement and we headed for the door. Finally I saw Lilith wander downstairs still grumbling, "Morning sis where's Michael?"

"He left already didn't you hear him?" She looked slightly annoyed as was usual for the mornings.

"No all I heard was Jacob he was down here when I got here."

"Mike left before you got down I guess. Hey Jerin," she said picking up her purse and bag from the table by us. "You guys coming in my truck or yours?" she asked as we walked out the door.

"The truck sounds good, silly for us to all take something when we're going the same place," Jerin said making a good point.

"Alright then to the Bat Tank!" Lilith said heading for her truck.

I wasn't too thrilled about it but it wasn't the first time I sat in the bed of a truck, it was an older ford truck that was I guessed maroon hard to tell since it was slightly faded. I hoped carefully into the back as Lilith and Jerin got in the front cab.

"Careful Jer don't pull to hard," I tried to warn her as she reached for the handle to close the door but it was too late the whole handle and a portion of the side panel popped off, again.

Jerin's eyes went big "Oops," she said showing it to Lilith.

"It's ok just pop it back on, then roll down your window and use the door itself to close it," Lilith said trying to buckle in. "Hot, hot, hot why does metal have to be hot." Lilith shook her hands after she finished and tried to grab the steering wheel.

After Jerin popped the handle back in Lilith turned it on, with a roar it started and we headed for school. It was always interesting riding in her truck especially if she stopped, Lilith had to pump the brake quiet a few times before it would actually stop, which worried me today when a car shot out in front of us as we tried to turn, causing a string of curses to erupt from the front seat for awhile but we made it in one piece.

"That douche!" Lilith ranted as we got parked and hoped out, "How do you not see this truck? Honestly!"

"Breathe Lilith," I said trying to keep her calm, "We're alright and so is your truck."

"Lucky for him! If I find out who that was I'll…" Lilith took her hands and looked like she was strangling someone; I just rolled my eyes it'd work out of her system eventually. As we walked toward our school we heard car approach that was blasting the bass of music they were listening to which made us look, it was a nice silver car for being an older Honda and we knew who was in it.

"Looks like Kai's here," Jerin said covering her ears.

"Sounds like he's listening to _Beat It_ again," I said knowing most of the beats to Michael Jackson's music and that Kai was a big fan of his, like me. Sure enough when the door opened we hear the chorus of _Beat It_ sing out since the music was still on.

"Turn that off you dummy!" Lilith shouted at him.

"Ok, ok, keep your pants on Lil," he shouted back finally turning the car off, a Japanese boy with short slightly messy black hair and brown eyes wearing a pair of black boots, skinny black jeans, and tight black shirt on stepped out.

"Kai you look more like you came out of _Bad_ then _Beat It_," I said with a laugh

"I can live with that," Kai said smiling as he joined our group walking to class, slinging his arm over my shoulder. "Cause I'm bad, I'm bad, you know it."

Lilith shook her head and gave Jerin a look asking why me as I laughed and joined in.

"She's your sister." Jerin said trying to stay out of it.

"So how are you guys, did your visit go well, is you Aunt doing alright?" Kai asked.

"Yeah I was going to ask about that too," Jerin said looking at our faces "Is she doing better?"

"Yeah she's good, the fall wasn't as bad as the doctor made it sound," Lilith said shaking her head, "I swear he made it sound like she was dying or couldn't walk and what do we find when we get there? She's perfectly find except her legs all bandaged up."

"At least that's all it was," I reminded her "Better that then being in serious trouble."

"I guess well here's first period see you guys at lunch." Lilith sighed heading into chemistry.

"Mine too, bye guys," Jerin said heading for geometry.

"See ya Lil, Jer. Gwen, have fun being back and be careful," Kai called as he headed for his english class.

I wasn't sure what he meant but I got my answer before I could ask the question.

"GWEN!" I heard a voice with a slight British accent call out, as I turned I saw the long straight blond hair and puffy looking shirt I knew well before arms were throw around me in a hug.

"Morning Jareth. How are you?" I said hugging him back. He was about an inch taller then me with one blue eye and one green eye, with tight jeans and black boots on.

"Good to have you back, English has been so boring I'm having trouble staying awake." He said shaking his head slightly as he let me go.

"You have trouble staying awake in any class," I said trying not to smile too much.

Jareth looked like he was going to say something, being a bit annoyed at that remark when we heard an almost musical voice speak.

"You know she's right Jareth, the only time you're awake is lunch and P.E."

"Hello Erik," I said turning to face him, he was a bit taller then me being about six feet tall, give or take a few inches, with black slightly wavy hair to his ears and golden brown eyes, as he normally did he had black pants on with a white dress shirt and dark brown boots on. "How are you?"

"I'm well Gwen, glad to see your back," Erik said giving me a hug.

"Hands off dude, maybe Gwen doesn't like you hugging her," Jareth said sounding even more annoyed.

"You're being over protective again Jareth," Erik stated matter of factly. "You aren't her brother or boyfriend and if she minded it I'm sure she'd ask me to stop."

"Ok guys you're both acting like kids that don't want to share, honestly this is one of the times I wonder if we're all really friends. Now come on lets get to class before we're really late." I said grabbing their hands and dragging them into our classroom just before the bell went off.


End file.
